


Age-Gap

by scottielang



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: Scott's insecure about the age gap





	Age-Gap

You’re not sure what wakes you up, but checking your phone, you see it’s 3:44 am. Scott’s arm is around you, your head resting on his shoulder. You lift your head, looking up at your what you thought would be your sleeping boyfriends face, only to find he’s already awake. He’s staring up into the ceiling, looking at nothing at all, tracing small circles on your arm. The moonlight is making his face look absolutely angelic. God, you’re so in love with him.   
“Hey” you whisper.  
He jumps slightly, you’ve obviously startled him a bit.  
“Hey,” He says, in a whisper a little louder than yours. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”  
“Nope. Why’re you awake?” you ask, rubbing your eyes, still not fully awake, but getting there.  
“It’s nothing, let’s try going back to sleep, okay?”  
Sometimes you think you know Scott better than he knows himself. You can tell there’s very clearly something on his mind.  
“Hey, tell me whats up. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”  
He sighs, running his hand through his hair, and you’re starting to get a little worried.  
“It’s just…” He starts before pausing, probably to collect his thoughts, “It’s stupid… Do you ever worry that I’m too old for you?”  
Well. You definitely weren’t expecting this.  
“No” you state, chewing your lip “Of course not. I mean, yeah, there’s an age gap between us, but I don’t worry about it. It’s nothing I’m not comfortable with, you know this.”  
You move closer to him, resting your head in the crook of his neck  
“I guess… I’m just worried that you’ll fall for someone younger, someone closer to your own age…I don’t want you to leave me, Y/N”  
You’re pretty sure your heart breaks as he says those words.   
“I’m not going to leave you, Scotty, I never will! I couldn’t, I love to too much”  
You caress his stubbly cheek with your soft hand, before kissing his lips.  
“I love you too, Y/N, so much”  
He kisses you back, deeply, your hand running through his soft dark hair. As the kiss got hotter, you find yourself straddling his hips.  
His shirt is already off, so he pulls your shirt over your head, throwing it on the floor, before connecting your lips once more. You feel him getting harder and harder between your thighs. You move your hand over him, rubbing him gently over his boxers. He moans into your mouth, hands running over your body. The friction alone was getting frustrating, you needed more. You pulled down his boxers, throwing them over your shoulder. His erection resting on his lower stomach, you smirked before straddling him again, before stroking his long member a few times.  
“God, I love you…” He managed.  
“I know” you smirked, teasing your entrance with his length before sitting on it entirely. Scott moaned and moaned and it was like music to your ears. You bounced on him a couple of times before Scott picked you up, and flipping you over, so now you were lying on the bed, Scott on you, and still inside you. He picked up the pace, thrusting into you quickly, but just as gentle.  
You moan.  
He goes faster.  
You feel his thrusts getting harder as you both get closer.  
“Fuck, Y/N…”  
You reach up and grip onto his back.  
“Just like that, Scotty…” You moan breathlessly.  
He moans your name, loud, as he cums in you, the warm sensation filling you up, which sets you off too.  
You moan as the orgasm takes over your body.  
Scott, sweaty and out of breath collapses next to you.  
“I mean it when I say I love you, Scott”  
“I know. I love you too”


End file.
